


Sleep

by SKRMIX



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, I was sad so here we go, M/M, have some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKRMIX/pseuds/SKRMIX
Summary: "Is it possible to fall in love with a angel?"Chrom had asked one day out of the blue."Because I love you."
Relationships: Chrom/Gimurei | Grima, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Sleep

_"Is it possible to fall in love with a angel?"_  
  
00  
  
Summertime never really bothered him that much but he could do without the brightness out here, with his free hand he raises it up to shade his face from the sun while his other hand grips at the rail he's sitting on. It's a bit breezy up here but it's not that cooling really, unless you want warm gross wind blowing on you but ah, it's still something.  
  
Tilting a bit forwards to loom over the edge of the building, really, who builds a hospital without any fences to keep the patients or anyone who comes up here safe?   
  
He could fall, it would be an instant death for sure if anyone fell high up this ten story building, but he's not stupid, even if he did jump off it's not like he could die.  
  
"Hey! You're going to fall if you do that!" A voice suddenly calls out behind him and then the rush of events happen all at once: rushing footsteps go towards him, then there's a hand around his wrist that was holding onto the railing and soon he's pulled, more like yanked, onto the safety of the other side of the railing and now he finds himself standing next to the stranger near the rooftop doors that lead back into the building. Tilting his head up to look at the person who is touching him, he sees a young male with dark blue hair, he must have dyed it, nice, and oh, his clear blue eyes are looking at him with such concern it almost hurts.   
  
"Are you okay?" The taller male asks, his hand still gripped around his wrist like he would run and throw himself off the building, that almost makes him laugh but he doesn't because this guy still has his hand around his wrist.  
  
"You must be too far gone if you.." He mumbles off before plastering a smile on and tilting his head back up to meet the stranger's concern gaze, "You know it's rude to not introduce yourself after getting all touchy with me." Then gesturing to their hands, the other suddenly flushes and sputters before quickly throwing both of his hands up in front of him and taking a step back.  
  
Talk about being rude, he's being rude right now to this poor man who thinks he probably saved him from jumping but, oh well.  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry. My name is Chrom by the way. What about you?" The other male, Chrom says sheepishly while smiling awkwardly at him.   
  
Of course he already knew his name, but he doesn't need to know that. He dips his head to hide his smirk while pulling his hood over his head.  
  
"You can call me Robin."  
  
And that's how they met.  
  
00  
  
It was a painful experience when Chrom had found out that Robin wasn't exactly human.  
  
It had happen suddenly and fast, in one moment he was talking to Robin in his hospital room, telling him about this one time in middle school when Lissa had set free a bunch of frogs in class because frog live's matter and then-  
  
It hurts to breathe, he can't breathe.   
  
Chrom can feel his body seizing up as nurses rush in, he can't see what they're doing but can only feel as they do stuff to his body as he desperately tries to breathe and then there's a sharp pain and suddenly there's something getting shoved down his throat.   
  
_'I'm going to die.'_ Chrom thinks to himself unable to do anything but feel pain, he's scared, he's so scared right now. He can't think straight right now, everything coming in at once and then leaving with new thoughts rushing in, what will happen to his sisters? He didn't even get to say goodbye, what about his friends? He never got to finish that game he had bought so long ago and forgot about, he really wanted to have crepes with everyone once he got better like they planned, and Robin-  
  
Robin, where's Robin? Did the doctors kick him out? Robin, he wants Robin right now, to be with him right now, he can't breathe, this is so painful-  
  
_'Relax Chrom.'_ A familiar voice echoes in his mind then a familiar presents suddenly surrounds him. Chrom doesn't know how to describe this feeling, it's soft and warm, like he's floating on a very soft cloud. Then there's a caress against his cheek before it moves to his hand and squeezes.   
  
This is.. Robin?  
  
_'I'm here, don't worry. Just try to focus on my hand and let the doctor and nurses help you.'_  
  
Robin's words are soothing and the gentle touch of his hand rubbing circles on his own hand calms him, soon he's getting drowsy and it's not so painful anymore then he's breathing again.  
  
_'I won't take you yet.'_ Are the last words he hears before sleep takes him.  
  
00  
  
"I got it! You're a ghost." Chrom points a finger at Robin while be looks proud of himself like he had solved the most difficult puzzle ever, Robin just waves his hand in dismissal before flicking Chrom's forehead. "Haha, yeah sure."   
  
It had been a week since the last episode and with a few days rest and Chrom getting high off the morphine running through his system, (And Robin talking to him in his hazy state in his head) Chrom had finally had enough energy to sit up fully on his own and could talk normally again despite his sister, Robin remembering her name was Lissa, telling him he should be resting a bit more. But Chrom being Chrom is stubborn and had said: "Even if I get worse, I'm not just going to sit around and waste away. I'm still going to give it my all."   
  
"Wha- You're laughing at me! That mean's I'm wrong." Chrom glares playfully while he presses his hand against his forehead where Robin had flicked it. "It didn't take you that long to figure that out this time, I am impressed." Chuckling while moving to sit on the bed beside Chrom when he patted the spot next to him, Robin places the book one of Chrom's friends had left it for Chrom to read but instead found himself reading instead onto the near by stand, "Besides, ghosts don't have enough energy to interact with things like I can."   
  
"Then you're a poltergeist." Chrom brings a hand to cover his mouth in horror before dropping it and grinning at Robin.  
  
"Yes, I am a poltergeist here to haunt you." Robin deadpans while turning his attention towards Chrom. "And I'll haunt your sisters too after I figure out where they reside ." He adds on.   
  
Laughing, which is nice to Robin, he hasn't heard Chrom laugh in awhile, Chrom's expression suddenly brightens before bluntly saying, "Then you're my guardian angel."   
  
This human is going to kill him which is ironic.  
  
"What- That's not-" Bringing a hand to his face to cover it from embarrassment, wait why had his face gone hot? Chrom's hand had found his other and held it tight in both of his hands, squeezing it gently. "I'm not afraid if you're there with me in the end." Chrom whispers as if Robin is the only one allowed to hear this. Lowering his hand from his face Robin's scarlet eyes met Chrom's soft cerulean blue ones,of course Chrom is smiling at him, no sign of sadness reflected on his face but Robin didn't miss how his voice had wavered. Chrom is being strong right now.  
  
Holding his gaze before adverting his eyes and dipping his head to rest against Chrom's shoulder before he whispers back, "It's okay to cry."   
  
The shuddering breath that escaped Chrom's lips as he pulls Robin closer to him, Chrom's arms wrapping around him while also resting his head in the crook of Robin's neck hiding his face away from the world for this moment which is okay, he can hide, he is allowed to show his emotions but if Chrom doesn't want anyone to see, to know he had cracked, Robin will shield and protect him for this moment and any other time Chrom needs him. Chrom's body starts to tremble as he stays strong just for a few more moments before he finally breaks down, sniffling which then turns into a small sob then soon the tears fall.  
  
Chrom is silently crying into Robin while he clings and holds onto him tightly, afraid to let go of him, as if he'll disappear or fade into nothing, as if he's just apart of his mind, hallucinations to cope with all of this he's going through. In a way Chrom supposes he is.  
  
But not now, he's not a hallucination, not when he can feel Robin return the embrace and his hand combing through his hair gently while his other hand rubs at his back comforting him with soothing words. He can't feel any body heat from the other but the firmness of his body pressed against his tells him enough and calms him.  
  
Chrom's not lying when he says he's not scared or afraid if Robin will be here with him or when the time comes, he is so grateful Robin is here with him even if no one else can see or hear him.   
  
"I'll guide you." Robin's voice barely audible whispers again against Chrom's skin.   
  
And maybe he had cried too.  
  
00  
  
"Is it possible to fall in love with an angel?" Chrom had asked one day out of the blue while he picks at the tape holding the IV needle into his arm, perking up curiously Robin looks over at him from where he stands near the window that almost takes up one half of the wall in the room. He already knows where this is going but that line was new so why not indulge him? "Hmm, why do you ask?" Robin had gotten used to Chrom calling him an angel over the past few months they've been together, if it brings Chrom comfort then who is he to take that away.  
  
"Because I love you." Chrom's confession isn't surprising to Robin anymore and of course this big idiot is smiling at him all lovey dovey. Robin wants to smile back, he really does and he doesn't know why but he doesn't, instead he sighs and walks over to him, flicking Chrom's hand away from the tape on his arm then sitting next to him on his bed. "You amuse me, you say that almost every other day."   
  
"So you keep track?"   
  
"Er, well.. Isn't your sister visiting again today?" Robin shifts away from Chrom, this human is making him feel things that he shouldn't be feeling ever, Robin doesn't even know if he had ever felt this way before in his entire existence.  
  
"You're avoiding my question again! C'mon, I know you like me back, you're just shy to admit it." Chrom whines while throwing his arms around the smaller male and nuzzles his face into his neck while making small undignifying noises, unamused Robin just leans against him both of them content with their positions and the comfortable silence between them before Robin speaks up again, "I don't understand you."  
  
Of course he understands, the humans express this emotion a lot towards one another and just about anything really, their little animal friends, their hobbies, food, anything. Robin has been around for centuries observing the human's and never getting involved unless he is called for, well, until he met Chrom. But he likes Chrom enough.  
  
"Can I kiss you then?" Chrom says after awhile of thinking over what Robin had said, "What? Why?" Robin glares down at Chrom, who has his head resting on top of his laps while his fingers fidget with some of his strands of hair that had fallen onto his face before they move to grasp at the shirt he's wearing.  
  
"Er- Well.. You said.." Chrom's face flushes while he trails off and adverts his eyes to the near by wall, he licks his lips before they form a straight line while he tries very hard not to look up at Robin, god he's so embarrassed right now. Robin internally groans, yes, this human will surely be the end of him.  
  
"Wha-What are you doing?" Chrom shifts underneath Robin's hand that is now covering his eyes, his own hands coming up to awkwardly hover near while his blush worsens, "Nothing, stay still." Robin hisses and Chrom stills, his hands falling back down onto the bed. Robin can't believe he's going to do this, his face is hot again and now he's feeling things again.   
  
Hesitating for a second Robin licks his lips before leaning over Chrom and soon their faces are close, very close, too close.  
  
Robin doesn't know if Chrom can feel his breath, or if he even has one but he can feel Chrom's warm one against him, their lips just inches apart from one another and then he fully leans in.  
  
The kiss itself is nothing special really, it was just dry lip on lip action, a small peck, how embarrassing. But Chrom wouldn't mind doing that again, if that's all he gets in his short limited time then he's not going to be greedy for more.   
  
"That was terrible." Robin says after leaning back up, his hand still atop of Chrom's eyes and maybe he's pressing down a little bit more harder now. Placing his own hand ontop of Robin's Chrom breathlessly laughs, "Are you saying you kissed someone else before?" Chrom can't keep his smile off his face as he hears Robin grunt and mutter to himself.  
  
"No, but even I know that was horrible." Robin's not about to tell Chrom he has seen other humans kiss before and has seen how passionate it could get, nope, Chrom doesn't need to know that.  
  
"If it makes you feel better, that was my first kiss too." Chrom turns his head in attempt to bury his redden face into Robin, which fails of course but this makes Robin feel a bit better.   
  
"Let's do a proper kiss this time."  
  
And they had embarrassingly kissed for more then an hour.  
  
00  
  
"You'll be there with me though right?" Chrom shifts onto his side previously laying on his back, to look at Robin who lays next to him. The moonlight from the window is doing wonders to him right now, the blue hues look really good against him and his white hair looks like it's glowing from the light and oh his eyes, if he were about to die right now Chrom wouldn't mind not when this would be the last thing he sees.  
  
"Yes, I'll be with you like always, so don't worry." Robin nudges him from underneath the covers, their limbs tangled due to the small hospital bed but Chrom's not complaining, not when he can hold Robin at night and cuddle and snuggle against him. "I'm just nervous, I'm always nervous when I have to go under." Chrom snuggles his head against Robin's while his arms pull him closer, he's tired from today's events. All of his friends and both of his sisters had come and threw him a little birthday party in the tiny hospital room it had been fun and even the nurses didn't mind the small group of teens laughing away the whole visiting hours. Then the doctor had came in and informed Chrom and his sisters that Chrom would need surgery again.  
  
It's nothing new but with every surgery there are risks and Chrom knew this, but if it means he gets a little more time then he'll take it.  
  
"Mm, just don't think about it. And like I said, I'll be with you." Robin hums while he rests his head against Chrom's shoulder and closes his eyes, he doesn't need sleep but he enjoys spending time with Chrom like this.  
  
Yawning, Chrom closes his eyes and relaxes his breaths coming out evenly as he slowly drifts off, when Robin thinks he's asleep Chrom mumbles out, "I love you."   
  
Robin stills, the feeling of his breath getting caught in his throat as he stares straight at Chrom's sleeping peaceful face.  
  
"I.."  
  
He hesitates to say the rest out loud.   
  
00  
  
Robin waits until everyone leaves the room before he enters, no one notices, not like they can, too busy morning over the loss. He had been there with Chrom, yes, up into the very end.  
  
Chrom's words echo in his mind while he stands in the darken room, it's silent except for the continuous beep.   
  
_'Because I love you.'_  
  
Robin can feel a lump caught in his throat his vision starts to blur as tears start to pool threatening to spill over, his hand grasps over the fabric over his rapidly beating heart. When did that happen?  
  
He knew this was going to happen sooner or later, there is no escape from the painful truth of his existence.   
  
Of who and what he is.  
  
_'But..'_  
  
"I love you too."   
  
Grima whispers to the silence, no answer to his confession from the other body in the room.   
  
Only the sound of death.

**Author's Note:**

> sad boiis  
> also i stole this from a promt I gave my friend aha//  
> Promt: Sick Chrom and Robin/Grima as death
> 
> Go read her fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264367
> 
> //sorry if there's any spelling errors


End file.
